More Consequences
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Spitfire. Set 6 months after These Consequences Suck. SO read that first!
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Harbor_  
><em>June 19, 2013<em>  
><em>16:43 p.m.<em>

The fact that Wally and Artemis had been dating almost a year surprised everyone- including them! But they'd made it work.

The sex was great too.

Unfortenetly it wasn't great enough to make up the situation Artemis found herself in. If someone had told her she'd be doing what she was doing at 16, she would've killed them and hid the body.

She was in the local Happy Harbor pharmacy, holding a box of pregnancy tests. There was no doubt about it that this was where M'gann gotten her pregnancy test when she was pregnant with Hannah and Lucas.

Hannah and Lucas.

Oh dear God- what if her and Wally were having twins? No. No! She didn't even know if she was pregnant. Groaning, she grabbed the box, pulled a twenty from her pocket, and made her way to the front of the small store.

Once paid for, she stuffed the test into her purse and made her way back to the cave.

The first thing she seen when she got there was Conner feeding a 6 month old Hannah. There was no doubt about it, Hannah was a blue eyed, ebony haired, olive skinned M'gann.

"Hey Conner. Where's M'gann and Lucas?" Artemis asked. "Meg's putting him down for a nap." Conner said.

All anyone had to do was look at Lucas and they'd get an idea for what Conner would've looked like as an infant. The only difference was Lucas had gained M'gann's amber eyes, instead of his father and sister's icy blue orbs.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Artemis said. She made her way back to her room's bathroom. She locked the door and opened the box.

'Okay. I pee on the tip, wait four minutes, then see the results.' Artemis thought. She peed on the test, setting it flat on the counter. She stripped down to her underwear, turning on the water.

She glanced at the test and let out a groan.

Positive.

She got in the shower and started bathing. Wally didn't know. How would she tell him? Would she even keep it? She lathered her lilac shampoo into her hair.

Wally loved her shampoo.

While she bathed, she thought mindlessly. The condom broke about four weeks ago. So she was 4 weeks pregnant. Unless there'd been other broken condoms Wally didn't tell her about.

Then she'd have to kill him.

She had three options. Abortion, Adoption, and Parenthood. That was two more options then M'gann and Conner had.

She knew that most likely she'd get an abortion. Maybe adoption. There was only about a 6% chance she'd keep her and Wally's baby.

Wally.

She knew he'd have to be apart of the decision. He'd never forgive her (and definitely dumb her) if she got an abortion and he wanted to let it live.

Once dry, she stuffed the test under the sink, and went to the main room, where she found Conner cleaning the bottles while M'gann made more bottles.

Artemis watched them for a moment. They were happy. They had six month old twins, and they were happy. Hell- they were getting married!

Artemis could see the sparkle the rock on M'gann's slim finger gave as the lights hit it. The wedding wasn't set for another two years, so they had a long way to go.

If they could do it, maybe her and Wally could...

"Hey Artemis. Is something bothering you?" M'gann asked, noticing the blonde. "Could you make a link between me and Wally?... And have you not listen in...?" she asked.

M'gann frowned. "I'm sorry Artemis, I don't have much choice on the matter. But I would if I could." the Martian said.

Suddenly they could hear crying.

Conner stopped what he was doing to check and see who was in distress, but Artemis stopped him. "I'll do it." She said. "Okay, if you're sure." Conner shrugged.

Artemis turned and made her way to the nursery. She opened the door and was surprised at what she found. Lucas crying in one crib, and Hannah sleeping like a rock in the next.

She turned on the lamp and scooped up Lucas. Lucas instantly stopped, cooing in his "Aunt Arty's" arms. He laid his head on her shoulder, this thumb flying to his mouth.

Lucas's bedding was just like Hannah's, except it was blue. He also liked being held. Whether it was from someone as loving and nurturing as his mother and father or as confused and uncomfortable as Batman and Superman, he didn't care. He was happy.

Hannah, however, wasn't social. She was like her dad. The less cuddles the better. She also liked to throw things. At people's heads. Hard. Especially dishes.

Artemis didn't know what hurt worse; Hannah picking something up with her hands and tossing it, or her using her telepathy to throw something at you.

Needless to say, the twins were different.

They were also getting their other powers, and once M'gann and J'onn had discovered them having a psychic conversation with eachother, though it was just mindless baby talk.

Thank God they hadn't gotten heat vision yet!

Artemis checked to make sure he wasn't wet or smelly, before sitting in the glider, gently rocking him back and forth. She took out her phone and texted Wally.

_'Hey Baywatch.'_

_'Hey babe. Wrud?'_

_'Holding Lucas. U?'_

_'Just got to subway. Want me to get you something?'_

_'Six inch turkey and ham on rye, cheddar cheese, pickles, tomatoes, and mayo.'_

_'Done and done beautiful.'_

_'Wally, we need to talk...'_

_'...'_

_'... Wally...?'_

_'Please tell me this isn't a dumping text...'_

_'I'm not dumping u.'_

_'Oh thank God- wait! Did u cheat? :( please say no!'_

_'NO!'_

_':D 3'_

_'Did u?'_

_'The only girls I talk to besides my ma, aunt, and BC, are u, Zee, and M'gann. Who's there to cheat on?'_

_'Sorry.'_

_'So what's this all about Artemis?'_

_'I'm pregnant.'_

She didn't wait for him to reply. She quickly turned her phone on silent, and shoved it into her back pocket. "There, I told him." She mumbled mindlessly to Lucas, who in return babbled something in baby language which only him and his sited could understand.

It was about five minutes later that she noticed him asleep. She laid him back in his crib, tucked him in, then left the room exactly the way it was when she came in.

She entered room, only to find Wally sitting on her bed, a subway sandwich wrapped up beside him. "Hey." he mumbled. "Hey yourself." she sighed.

Things hadn't been this awkward between them since the failed training exercise almost two years ago.

"So I take it you ignored my texts?" he asked. "I ignored everyones texts. That my sandwich?" she asked. Wally nodded. He gave it to her, though she didn't eat it.

"So what are you gonna do?" Wally asked. "What am I gonna do?" Artemis scoffed. "If you want an abortion. It's your decision. I'm the one who wore the broken rubber, least I could do is let you pick what happens." he said.

Artemis frowned. "Wally, it wasn't your fault. Things happen. Condoms break." she said. She hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Wally wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, as she sat in his lap.

He laid down with her still in his arms. "I'll set up the abortion for tomorrow." she mumbled, her breath against his neck. "Artemis?" he whispered. "Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too."

* * *

><em>Steel City<em>  
><em>June 20, 2012<em>  
><em>11:40 a.m.<em>

"Wally? Why are we at this clinic?" Artemis asked. "Only one that does it free and you don't need parents permission or a scheduled appointment." Wally replied. They were sitting in his 1976 camero.

That car had a lot of memories for them. Artemis lost her virginity (to Wally surprise surprise) in that car.

Their baby was made in that car.

Artemis sighed. Her gray eyes stared blanklessly out infront if her. "You know you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Wally said, breaking the silence.

"Good, because I think I just changed my mind about the abortion. Now can we please leave. This place is creepy." Artemis nearly begged.

Wally pulled out of the parking lot, secretly happy that Artemis didn't go through with the abortion.

* * *

><em>Gotham City<em>  
><em>July 6, 2013<em>  
><em>17:08 p.m.<em>

It'd been over two weeks. Wally and Artemis still hadn't told anyone that they were pregnant, as they were still unsure of whether or not they were giving it up for adoption, or raising it like Conner and M'gann did with their twins.

They'd been to a free clinic, and they said that she six weeks along, and was due on Valentines Day.

"Artemis? Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Wally?" Paula asked her daughter. She liked her daughter's boyfriend. Her was everything Lawerence wasn't and never would be.

"Yeah. Actually." Artemis sighed. She sat cross legged on her bed. She was unable to look at her mom.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, frowning. "Mom, I'm pregnant." Artemis sniffled. Her eyes were already flooded with tears. Her mother gasped, concern in her eyes. "Mom? What do I do?" Artemis sobbed. "I can't tell you that." Paula sighed.

"But what I can tell you, is that I'll support you no matter what. If you decide on abortion, I'll schedule you an appointment. If you want to give it up, I'll help you pick out the parents. And if you decided to keep the baby, I'll do everything I can to help you out. But I can't tell you what to decide." Paula told her youngest.

"I think adoption's the best choice right now. Now all I gotta do now is tell Wally." Artemis sighed, glancing t her cell phone.

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>July 6, 2013<em>  
><em>18:30 p.m.<em>

Wally sat quietly at the kitchen table. His aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were over for lasagna night. "Wally? Everything okay?" Iris asked her nephew. "Yeah sport, you seem off." Barry chuckled.

"Artemis is pregnant." Wally muttered, though no one heard. All they saw were his lips move.

"Wally, no mumbling." his mother scolded lightly. "I got Artemis pregnant." Wally said, loud and clear. His mother gasped, dropping the plate. All eyes were on him, and he looked ready to cry.

"Wally." Barry sighed.

"I thought we explained to you about condoms?" his father asked, doing surprisingly well at keeping his cool.

"I know! You did! And I did use condoms, but one broke. Next thing I know it's a month later and Arty's texting me that she's pregnant!" Wally cried.

"So have you two decided on what you're going to do?" Iris asked. "I told Artemis she could decide, and she's most likely gonna pick adoption." Wally explained.

"Wally, you do know that as the father, you have a decision in the matter right?" Barry asked. "The only I wanted was for her o go through with the pregnancy, which she is." Wally told them.

"So when exactly is my grandbaby due?" his mother asked, cleaning the mess on the floor. "Valentines Day."

"Ah, the Day of Love." his father chuckled.

* * *

><em>Happy Harbor<em>  
><em>July 7, 2013<em>  
><em>12:11 p.m.<em>

Artemis and Wally walked hand and hand through the park. "So I guess adoption it is then huh?" Wally said, clicking his tongue.

Artemis nodded.

"I told my parents you were pregnant. Did you tell your mom?" Wally asked. "Yes. I told my mom. Now all we gotta do is tell the rest of our friends." Artemis said.

"Who do we tell first?"

**(I believe this sequel will turn out really well. I hope you all agree:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mount Justice _  
><em>July 30, 2012<em>  
><em>10:34 a.m.<em>

"You have got to be joking." Zatanna said. Artemis and Wally stood infront of their teammates and friends, having just told them that they were pregnant, and giving the baby up for adoption.

"Not a joke. I'm due on Valentines Day." Artemis mumbled. She couldn't even look in M'gann's direction, in fear of what the Martian would say.

"Okay so that makes you what, eight or nine weeks pregnant?" Kaldur asked. They nodded. "Good thing you two aren't aliens. It should make things easier." M'gann said.

"So what type of adoption are you two gonna pick? Closed or open?" Robin asked. Wally shrugged. "Whichever's easiest probably." he mumbled.

"Well, all we do now is wait." Zatanna said. "And basically pretend this never happened in 30 weeks." Artemis said.

* * *

><em>Gotham City<em>  
><em>August 21, 2013<em>  
><em>21:18 p.m.<em>

Wally and Artemis were looking through the papers of thr potential adoptive parents for their baby. So far out of the 30 applicants, they'd said "No." to twelve of them.

"They're out." Artemis said. "Arty! That's racist!" Wally cried. "I don't want our kid to take one look at it's parents and go, 'Yeah. I'm adopted.' So that makes our choices limited." Artemis explained.

Wally rolled his eyes. "How about them? Wait, never mind they already have four kids." Artemis let out a laugh.

"Huh, they seem interesting." Artemis said. She showed the picture of a young couple, around 30, with big smiles on their faces.

"They seem interesting. What are their names?" Wally asked. "Paige and Chance Wright." Artemis said. "So we'll call the agency to schedule it all in like a week?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. If all goes well, they're gonna get the baby." Artemis said.

"Oh, hey Arty?" Wally spoke up. "Yeah Baywatch?" "Happy Anniversary." He said, grinning. "Happy Anniversary." she said, kissing him.

* * *

><em>Star City<em>  
><em>September 2, 2013<em>  
><em>13:18 p.m.<em>

Since it was in th area, and Wally had school, Oliver agreed to take Artemis to meet the Wrights. When Paige opened the door o their ranch home, she was surprised to see Oliver Queen standing there at her front door.

"Are you, are you her father?" She asked. "No, friend of the family." he chuckled, they sat on the leather sofa, and were greeted by Paige's husband Chance.

"Hi." He said, shaking their hands. "So tell me Artemis, how far along are you?" Paige asked.

"Uhh..." Artemis said, drawing a blank. Oliver chuckled.

"Oh crap I forgot." Artemis cursed. Chance smirked lightly. "How about you tell us when you're due then?" He asked.

"Valentines Day." She said. "Wow, you're already in the second trimester." Paige said. "So what kind of adoption would you like? Open or closed?"

"Closed. It'll be easier for me and Wally." Artemis said. "Is Wally the father?" Paige asked. "Yeah. He says he'll only sign over the custody papers when the baby's born and after I've done it." Artemis explained.

"Okay so we don't have to worry about him wanting the baby?" Paige asked. "No. I'm the one you have to worry about actually. But, don't worry, only like a sign from God or something will make me change my mind." Artemis explained.

* * *

><em>Happy Harbor<em>  
><em>October 3, 2013<em>  
><em>11:56 a.m.<em>

Artemis got big, quick. But it didn't surprise her. It was Wally's kid inside her after all. Just 21 more week and it'd all be over.

She currently found herself with M'gann and the twins, all in their civvies, buying diapers.

"How'd you and Conner figure out you two were ready?" Artemis asked. "We haven't! Everyday is different." M'gann scoffed.

"But things have gotten easier?" Artemis asked. "Eh, it's still hard, but once we get one thing figured out, something complicated replaces it. But that's parenthood." M'gann said, as she grabbed a package of size 3 diapers and some wipes.

Artemis could tell there was something going on with M'gann. "Meg, is something up?" Artemis asked. "Me and Conner finally..." she trailed off, hopping the archer would take the hint. "Oh! After how long?" She asked. "17 months!" M'gann cried.

Their giggles and laughs were interrupted by the ringing of Artemis's cell phone. "Hello?... Yes this is she... Oh... It's okay... Yeah, go ahead and take me off the list... Okay thanks... You too." Artemis closed her phone, stuffing it back into her pocket.

"Everything okay?" "The adoptive parents backed out. So I told the adoption lawyer to take me off the list." Artemis said, grabbing two packages of newborn diapers.

"So you're keeping it?" M'gann asked. Artemis nodded, then quickly frowned. "Crap! I gotta tell Wally!" she said, quickly texting him.

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>October 3, 2013<em>  
><em>12:17 p.m.<em>

Wally was currently helping his mom make lunch. "So do you thing Artemis will keep the baby?" Mary asked, cooking the hamburger for the tacos.

"Arty said the only way she'd keep it is if she got a sign from God." Wally shrugged. His phone rang. Loudly. He ran to get it, opening up the text.

All Mary saw was her son's smile get wider and wider. "What's with him?" Rudy asked, entering the room, cocking his eyebrow at his son. "Wallace? What's the text say?" Mary asked. Wally chuckled.

"Artemis got a sign from God." He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Harbor_  
><em>October 5, 2013<em>  
><em>16:42 p.m.<em>

The first thing Wally and Artemis did once they decided they were keeping their baby, was they bought a car seat.

A simple gray, tan, and black car seat.

Once Wally had it set up in the back seat, they went to the used furniture store to hopefully find a decent and safe crib with a matching changing table, that was under $500 each, and didn't look like total shit.

Who Artemis would live with, whether it be with Wally in Central, her mom in Gotham, or at the cave, was undecided. So until then the crib and most of the other baby stuff would reside at the cave.

"No drop down cribs. Nothing with flowers or rockets or bumble bees. And no random colors. Either white, black, or some non-ugly shade of brown." Artemis said. Wally chuckled.

"And it's gotta fit in Conner's truck." he added. Thank God Conner had let them borrow his truck! They'd be screwed with out it.

After three hours of searching, they finally found a simple dark brown crib and changing table. A crib mattress was included. All for $570 total. That was definitely in their price range.

Once the crib and changing table was onthe bed of the truck, Wally drove them back to the cave.

They put the stuff in Artemis's room. It wasn't like she had awhole lot in there. Just a bed, nightstand, and a small dresser.

"So, now what? Diapers, clothes, or a name?" Wally asked, as Artemis sat down on her mattress. "Clothes. The League said they'd pay for everything but daycare and furniture. And personally, I love baby clothes. But that is for me, Zatanna, and M'gann only." Artemis said.

"So how about a nap?" Wally suggested. Artemis laughed curtly. "Don't have to tell me twice!" she cried, kicking off her shoes. Wally flopped down, face first, down beside her.

* * *

><em>Gotham City<em>  
><em>October 11, 2013<em>  
><em>10:47 a.m.<em>

"Artemis, are you sure you and Wally don't wanna know the gender?" Zatanna asked, as they shopped for baby clothes at the baby store.

"Positive. I was a surprise, Wally was a surprise, and this baby's gonna be a surprise." Artemis explained, putting a pair of newborn jeans into the buggy.

"Do you at least have names picked out?" M'gann begged. "Nope. But even if we did that's a surprise too." Artemis said.

Her and Wally had decided to buy girly clothes and boyish clothes, and whatever baby they didn't have, they'd save the other clothes. Artemis threw in a packet of bows.

The League was paying for the clothes, diapers, and wipes, as long as the parents stayed in school, stayed out of trouble, and were under 21. The school part obviously no longer applied to M'gann and Conner, but they were still good since they were barely 18.

"Awe! Little converse!" Zatanna cried. Artemis chuckled. This kid was gonna have more clothes then her and Wally!

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>October 31, 2013<em>  
><em>15:06 p.m.<em>

"Wally? What's with the body paint?" Artemis asked, as Wally walked in with three cans of paint, and four brushes various in size.

"I'm gonna paint your stomach." He said, a happy grin on his face. "Fine." Artemis sighed.

Two hours later, and Wally still wasn't done. "Are you finished yet?" she sighed. "It's gotta dry!" He snapped. "I swear if you're drawing a penis on my belly this is going to be your only kid!" Artemis cried.

"I'm not drawing a penis! And I'll be done in ten minutes! But you can't look at it until it's dry!" He yelped. Artemis sighed.

A lot had happened in one month. They had, according to M'gann and Conner, enough diapers to last them a good six months, as long as the kid didn't have explosive diarrhea, plenty of wipes, clothes, blankets, burp clothes, furniture, and a diaper bag.

M'gann and Conner had also given them Lucas's old swing, since he was too big for it. It was white, that played four different songs. They also gave them their old bassinet, so the baby could sleep in the same room as Artemis and Wally the first few weeks.

And after weeks of discussing, they decided to just get their own place. It was a small two bedroom one bath apartment, just big enough for the three of them. It was in Central City, near Wally's school, but Artemis could still go see her mom.

That was actually where they were at right now.

Luckily they were able to paint the walls, and had agreed to paint the nursery green, just like Conner and M'gann did. (Yellow looked too much like pee.)

"There! Done!" Wally announced. Artemis made her way to the mirror on their bedroom door to inspect the damage Wally did to her torso.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. It was... Cute. Wally had painted her entire stomach white, then painted a black smiley face (no eyes) and little red teeth.

He made her stomach a vampire.

"Wally! It's fucking adorable!" Artemis cried. "Thank you. I try my best." he said, kissing her cheek. "Take a picture of my stomach before the paint starts to make me itch." she instructed.

Wally snapped the photo with his phone, tossing the device on the bed.

Of course in their small apartment they didn't have much.

A small black leather couch and a tv in the center of the living room, a desk and bookshelf shoved in the corner, and the swing by the tv.

A small table, two chairs, and a high chair against the empty wall in the kitchen.

A double bed, two nightstands, a dresser, and a bassinet in their room. And a crib, changing table, white lamp, shelf, and smaller dresser in the nursery.

But it was still home.

* * *

><em>Happy Harbor<em>  
><em>November 3, 2013<em>  
><em>09:16 a.m.<em>

As soon as Wally and Artemis entered the Cave, they heard the loud, startled yells of M'gann and Conner. They raced to the living room, to find the young parents hidden in the kitchen.

Ten month olds Hannah and Lucas were playing with their blocks in the middle of the living room.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked, as her an Wally walked to the freaked out aliens. "They have heat vision!" Conner yelped. Wally gasped.

"Are you sure!" Wally questioned. "Of course I'm sure! Hannah was two centimeters off from neutering me!" Conner growled. "Ooh!" Artemis hissed. "Tell me about it." Conner scoffed.

"At least we know why you don't have it Conner, it clearly skips a generation." M'gann said, her eyes never leaving her babies. "Oh well that's nice to know!" He cried.

"I have to pee. But I'm kind of too scared to go to the bathroom. Will y'all judge me if I pee in the sink?" Artemis asked. "Clean up any mess." M'gann shrugged.

Artemis quickly ran to the kitchen sink, which was luckily behind a wall, and pulled down her pants. "She's actually doing it!" Wally cried, as Conner and M'gann looked the other way.

"Stop staring Wallace!" Artemis snapped.

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>November 8, 2013<em>  
><em>06:15 a.m.<em>

Artemis sighed, pulling down the blue and white stripped maternity top over her swollen gut. Just a few more months and the baby would be here.

Of course she had no idea what she was going to do about school. She couldn't go to Gotham Academy- she lived in Central!

"You know, you can go to my school. It's not like Gotham Academy, but it's got a daycare and no ones been injured there in six years." Wally shrugged. Artemis smiled.

"Cool. Sign me up." she said. "Already did. Now get ready, school starts in an hour and a half." Wally instructed.

* * *

><em>Central High School<em>  
><em>November 8, 2013<em>  
><em>08:07 a.m.<em>

"Hello, you must be Artemis Crock." The woman at the front desk said. Artemis nodded, trying her best to hide her six month pregnant abdomen.

"Oh you don't have to worry about hiding your stomach. There's seven other girls pregnant, and nine have already had their babies." she smiled.

Artemis grew less nervous, as the woman handed Artemis her class schedule. "So is the father around?" She asked. Artemis nodded. "Me and Wally are actually living together." She said.

"Wally? Wally West?" She asked. "How often is he in here?" "Once a week on average. You should get your books when you get to class. Come back here if you have any problems." she instructed.

Artemis silently thanked her, then left the office. She was greeted by Wally, who snatched her schedule. "Hey!" She cried. Wally skimmed through it, frowning.

"How many classes do I not have with you?" she asked. "We've got first and fifth together." He said, holding her hand as they walked down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Star City  
>November 15, 2013<br>16:52 p.m.

Artemis was visiting Oliver and Dinah for the day. Dinah happily greeted the young girl. "Hey Di- Ooh!" Artemis hissed, clutching her back. "Everything okay?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah. Kidney shot." Artemis chuckled, plopping onto the couch. "So do you and Wally have names picked out?" Ollie asked, bring her a glass of lemonaid.

"Uh huh. Wally actually picked out the girl name. He wanted to name the baby Iris, after the "hot news lady from channel 8". That made me so mad until I learned she was his Aunt." Artemis chuckled. "Still haven't come up with a boy name."

Ollie laughed. "So do you two have everything you need?" Dinah asked. "We've got the majority of the stuff. We still need a few random things here an there, but the majority of the things we don't have, we won't need until the kids like six months old." Artemis explained.

"That's good. So what hospital are you delivering at?" Ollie asked. "Depends on where I am. But as long as I don't go into labor too early, most likely the memorial hospital in Central."

* * *

><em>Gotham City<em>  
><em>November 18, 2013<em>  
><em>13:53 p.m.<em>

Artemis was walking back from having lunch with her mother, when someone stopped her. Someone she didn't want to see.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Artemis growled, her arms protectively wrapping around her stomach, shielding her and Wally's innocent life as best she could.

Lawrence Crock stood there, in his civilian attire, smirking at his daughter. "Can't I say hi? After all you are blood. So I hear you're having a baby with "Flash Boy" is that correct?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Yes Lawrence, it is." She hissed. "Watch your tongue Artemis. I'm trying to have a decent conversation with you here." Lawrence huffed. Artemis said nothing.

"So I take it your mother is... Excited yes? About her first born grandchild?" He asked. "It's not even her first. Jade got knocked up, gave the baby to the dad. That was about... Two or three years ago." Artemis said.

She had absolutely no intention of telling him who Lian was with, or her father's name. "I see. Does the father know of her... Secret life?" He questioned. "Yes, he does. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Artemis said, walking passed him.

Lawrence stopped her. "If he does anything stupid- to you or the baby- kill him." He said.

Artemis just blinked, as they walked their separate ways. "Oh! And tell your mother I said hello." he called out.

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>November 25, 2013<em>  
><em>11:51 p.m.<em>

Wally had dragged Artemis to his parents house for Thanks Giving dinner. As soon as they pulled up into the driveway, Artemis got a bad feeling in her gut.

Like something was wrong.

"Wally? I've got this weird feeling." Artemis said. "What like indigestion?" Wally asked. "No. Just a gut feeling. And it's not labor."

Lately Wally had been paranoid. Everytime Artemis felt a kick he thought she was in labor. It got to the point where Artemis told him, that unless her water broke, he needed to chill the fuck out.

"Everything's fine." Wally said, as they walked to the front door. "If everything's fine then why's the door open?" Artemis questioned, motioning her hand to the slightly ajar front door.

Wally's eyes went wide. "Get in the car. Lock the door and roll up all windows. Now." Wally said quietly.

Artemis quickly walked back, doing as he said. She held her breath as Wally walked inside. "Don't worry sweetie. Daddy's gonna be fine. Then we'll all be one happy family." She said.

Wally came back to the car, tapping the window. Artemis unlocked the door. "They got robbed. Luckily they're not home." Wally said, grabbing his cell phone.

"Wally! What happened! Why are there cops here!" Mary asked, baffled, once her and her husband came home with bags of groceries. "You two got robbed. Happy Thanks Giving!" Wally joked.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>December 1, 2013<em>  
><em>10:19 a.m.<em>

"Only like three more weeks before they turn one. Excited?" Artemis asked, as she helped M'gann put away the groceries.

Lucas and Hannah were currently working together to snag some sippy cups from the fridge. The two moms watched in amazement as they grabbed two apple juice filled cups, and ran off giggling.

"That was weird." Artemis said. Artemis said, as Hannah turned on the tv to the fuzzy channel.

The fuzzy channel.

Another one of the many things that Conner and Hannah had in common. Lucas hated the fuzzy channel. He liked to watch actual tv.

"No!" Lucas snapped, changing it to Blues Clues. Hannah retaliated, changing it back. Lucas switched it to Teletubbies. Then back to the fuzzy channel.

_Fuzzy, Seasme Street. _

_Fuzzy, Wonder Pets. _

_Fuzzy, Dragon Tails._

"Enough!" M'gann hissed. She scooped up Hannah an Lucas, setting them each on her hip. "It's time naptime anyway." shesaid, carrying them to their room.

"Awe! Mama! No!" They complained in unison. M'gann ignored them.

"So that's going to be me in a year?" Artemis mused, when M'gann came back. "Pretty much. Just be thankful you'll only have one!" M'gann said.

"Eh, knowing my luck, I'll be pregnant again before this kid is two." Artemis shrugged.

**(This chapter... Was kind of disappointing. I'm still debating on whether I should do the twins birthday, and make it a full chapter like their delivery, or make it a part of the chapter. I've already got the name and gender of the first spitfire baby! :D well, the first spitfire baby in one f my stories. Well, enjoy. And hopefully this story will be longer then the prequel,)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Central City_  
><em>December 18, 2013<em>  
><em>09:18 a.m.<em>

Wally and Artemis were fast asleep, enjoying the first day of their Christmas vacation. Suddenly the door bell rang. "Wally! Go get it!" Artemis groaned. "Why! I just got back from a two day mission with the team five hours ago!" Wally complained.

"I'm seven months pregnant!"

Wally groaned, getting out of bed and walking from their bedroom to the front door. He opened it, and all he saw was a cardboard box.

"Hey Arty! Get over here!" Wally called, shutting the door, and placing the box on their newly bought coffee table. Artemis waddled curiously into the living room.

"Careful, just incase it's a bomb." She said. Wally's eyes went wide. "Go out and down the fire escape just incase." Wally said. Artemis groaned. "Why should I?" she asked. "You're dad and sister are villains." Wally hissed.

"See who it's from!" Artemis snapped. Wally locked. "Oh... Nevermind it's from Rob." He said. He grabbed his key and opened the box.

The box was filled with several hundred packing peanuts. Wally dug around and pulled out a light carmel colored teddy bear. But that wasn't the unique part of the bear.

The stomach was.

On the belly, was a green bow and arrow. In the center of the bow and arrow, was a red lightning bolt.

Around the neck was also a big white bow, turned to the side.

"Oh! That's so going in the crib!" Artemis gasped. Wally nodded, tracing his fingers across the stomach. He handed the bear to Artemis, who happily walked to the nursery to place the teddy bear in the far left corner of the crib.

"Only two more months." She mumbled, when Wally wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder. "Yeah. Then no more sleepless nights." Wally sang, earning a laugh from his girlfriend.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>December 23, 2013<em>  
><em>13:22 p.m.<em>

"What the do we get two super-powered one year old?" Wally hissed. They only had one day left to buy the twins affordable birthday gifts. And they had absolutely no idea.

"Umm... I don't know, let's by them giant Lego blocks or something. A tickle me Elmo." Artemis giggled.

"God no! Hannah would just throw that at us! Let's buy them bunnies or little piggies. Anything that won't give me or someone else a concussion." Wally said.

In the end, they bought a pink panda with a purple bow for Hannah, and a blue panda with a green bow for Lucas.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>December 24, 2013<em>  
><em>10:34 a.m.<em>

"Hey Megan! Sorry we can't stay, my doctor had to reschedule my appointment! Sorry. Save me and Wally cake please?" Artemis asked, handing the two bags to the Martian mother.

"Oh it's okay. Good luck." M'gann said, as Artemis ran out through the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>December 24, 2013<em>  
><em>11:58 a.m.<em>

"And that, is your baby." Artemis's doctor said. "Is it healthy?" Wally asked. "Yes. Weight and length is good for 32 weeks. Now Artemis, I won't you to know that during the last six weeks of your pregnancy, labor is possible." The doctor explained.

"Okay. I can't believe the baby's almost here." Artemis said, when the doctor left the room for a minute. "Yeah. I can't wait." Wally said, kissing her lips.

* * *

><em>Star City<em>  
><em>January 3, 2014<em>  
><em>15:18 p.m.<em>

"What?" Roy groaned, throwing the fromt door of his apartment open, Lian standing behind him, clutching his leg

"Hey Roy. Can we talk?" Wally asked, standing nervously in the hallway of Roy's apartment building. "Yeah sure." Roy said, letting him in.

"So what do you need?" He asked, as Lian ran to her blocks. The two year looked so much like her mother it was terrifying.

Except the eyes. She had Roy's eyes.

"How'd you do it? How'd you go from superhero to dad?" Wally asked, collapsing on the couch. Roy sighed. "It's not easy, but you get used to it. So how much longer till Artemis pops?" Roy wondered.

"Six weeks. Doc days the baby could come at any time. Then Lian will get a new baby cousin." Wally said.

Roy sighed, both gingers looking at the energetic toddler. "Yeah... I still can't believe they're sisters." Roy said, shaking his head. Wally was quick to defend the heavily pregnant blonde archer.

"Hey, Jade ditched her when she was 10. Artemis didn't see her again until our first with the team protecting Doctor Roquette." Wally said.

"I'm not blaming her for being related to Chesire. Or Sportsmaster. But I swear if that... Monster goes anywhere near my baby girl, I'll kill him. I don't care if he's her grandpa." Roy growled.

"Here, here."

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>January 17, 2014<em>  
><em>11:31 a.m.<em>

"So sport, how's Juno coming along?" Barry asked, joking with his nephew, as they changed the tires and oil to Wally's car.

"C'mon Uncle Barry! People at school are already calling me Bleeker!" Wally groaned, earning a laugh from Barry.

"Well, you are like him. Red hair, smart, likes to run, and is going to be a daddy." Barry quirked. "Yeah, but unlike Juno, me and Arty aren't handing the baby over never to see it again." Wally said.

"Well, not anymore." He added.

"So where is Artemis?" Barry asked. "Girls day out with Meg and Zatanna." Wally answered. "So what do you want the baby to be?" Barry asked.

"I'll be happy as long as it's not a ginger." Wally replied truthfully. "Do you really want to name the baby after Iris if it's a girl?" Barry questioned.

Wally nodded.

"Why not your mom?" Barry asked. "Mom said I could only name the baby after her if she died before the birth. I'm respecting her wishes."


	6. Chapter 6

_Central City_  
><em>February 1, 2014<em>  
><em>07:16 a.m.<em>

Artemis couldn't sleep she was so nervous. Only two weeks left. Just two more weeks and her and Wally would completely change, tied together for the rest of their lives through one incredible miracle. No matter what happened, they'd be apart of eachothers lives forever.

Artemis was standing infront of the bathroom mirror, her swollen stomach exposed. She could see several stretch marks varying in size scattered around her belly.

M'gann never had stretch marks- at least none that Artemis had ever seen. Although she probably morphed them away, making her stomach smaller.

"I wonder if she did."

"Who did what?"

Artemis jumped when she heard Wally. "Jeez Kid Idiot! Don't scare your nine month pregnant girlfriend!" Artemis cried. "Sorry. So what were you talking about?" Wally asked.

"M'gann morphing to make her stomach smaller and get rid of stretch marks." Artemis replied. "I doubt it. Morphing her anatomy could've effected the twins." Wally explained.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if it's my lack of decent sleep withthe baby kicking, or my pregnancy brain, but Wally, all I heard from you was 'Wah wah wah.' like from Charlie Brown."

Wally said nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>February 3, 2014<em>  
><em>11:41 a.m.<em>

"Hi Aunt Awtemis. How awe you?" Lucas asked. Poor Lucas, he could pronounce his R's. But for a Kryptonian/Martian hybrid, him and his sister were quite intelligent.

But every genius had trouble with something.

"Hi honey. I'm good." Artemis smiled, pulling him into her lap. Or, what was left of it. "So when's youw baby coming?" He asked.

"Very, very soon. Me and Uncle Wally are happy." Artemis said. "That's cool. Is it a boy like me ow a giwl like Hannah?" Lucas asked.

"We don't know. It's gonna be a surprise." She explained. "Like a pwesent?" Lucas questioned. "Exactly! Like a really exciting present." She said.

"I can't wait to see the pwesent." Lucas said. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p><em>Gotham City<em>  
><em>February 6, 2014<em>  
><em>16:04 p.m.<em>

"Artemis! You shouldn't be traveling! You're due in a week!" Paula scolded her daughter. "I'm sorry Mom. But I wanted to see you, I live so far away." Artemis said, sitting on the couch.

"So how's everything?" Artemis asked. "I manage. Your friend Robin and his mentor Batman visit me at least three times a week. Not for long. Usually for a half hour, to chat and see that I'm still breathing. Amd Mrs. Chase from 18B drops off food and the bills every Sunday." Paula explained.

Artemis smiled. "I'm sorry I moved so far away. Central High isn't as good as Gotham Academy, but it's better then dropping out." Artemis said sheeplessly.

"I'm glad you found someone like Wally." Paula said, holding her daughter's hands. "I'm sorry you never found someone like Wally." Artemis said.

"Oh it's okay honey." She said.

* * *

><p><em>Central City<em>  
><em>February 11, 2014 <em>  
><em>20:35 p.m.<em>

Wally, for some strange fucked up reason, had decided to take Artemis up to the roof of their apartment building.

"Wallace Rudolph West! What are you doing?" Artemis groaned, one hand in Wally's grip and the other on her abdomen.

"I'm trying to be romantic." He said.

"Oh God Wally! No. The last time you were "romantic" you tried to ask me to give you a blow job without just right out asking!" She complained. Wally scoffed. "I'm not gonna ask you for a BJ. Five months ago, maybe." Artemis just ignored him.

She was surprised at what she saw. In the center was a table and two cars, two tin foil plates on it.

"Oh Wally. This is so sweet!" Artemis gushed, kissing him fully on the lips. "I try. Figured it be the last nice dinner we'd ever get in." He said.

"So what'd you get?" she asked. I got me fried rice and you moo shoo pork. Since you've been craving it all day." He said. "That's sweet Baywatch."

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight, and suddenly they could hear music. "Wanna dance?" Wally asked, raising an eye brow. Artemis nodded, as they stood up.<p>

Artemis rested her head on his shoulder, and Wally placed her hands on her hips, as they swayed to the music.

_'I've got beginners luck. The first time I'm in love, I'm in love with you. Gosh I'm lucky!_

_I've got beginners luck. There was never such a smile, or such eyes of blue. Gosh I'm fortunate!'_

"Wally?" Artemis muttered, her head still on his shoulder. "Yeah Artemis?" Wally asked.

"I think my water broke."

**(Only one chapter left! And like with M&C it's gonna be the longest chapter. I'm excited! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Central City_  
><em>February 11, 2014<em>  
><em>21:15 p.m.<em>

Wally stopped at the Central Memorial Hospital, frantic. "Hey! Hey nurse lady! My girlfriend's having a baby!" Wally yelped. "I need you to fill out this form." She said, handing Wally a clip board with about six pieces of paper.

"Aah!" Artemis cried out, her hands gripping her knees, hunched over. "Someone get this a girl a chair! Excuse me, what's your Doctors name?" The nurse asked.

"Doctor Shardon." Wally said.

* * *

><em>February 12, 2014<em>  
><em>00:17 a.m.<em>

"Artemis you are only three centimeters, so it'll be a while before you can get an epidural, and even longer before you can start pushing." Doctor Shardon explained, after examining Artemis.

"Oh c'mon!" She yelled, pulling her hair. "I know, but all we can do now is wait." she told Artemis and Wally. "How long till she can get the epidural?" Wally asked. "Once she reaches six centimeters." She replied.

* * *

><em>(01:17 a.m.)<em>

"Are you okay?" Kaldur asked, entering the hospital room. "Do I look okay Kaldur? I've been here over two hours and I'm still only three centimeters." Artemis groaned.

"Labor's weird. You feel like crap the first five centimeters, then wonderful the next four, and then like crap again for the final one. And pushing hurts!" M'gann told her, currently pink and in a white Happy Harbor sweatshirt and gray cotton pants.

"Megan? Not helping." Artemis sighed.

"I'm sorry." "So where are the twins?" Artemis asked. "Sleeping. RT's back home watching them." M'gann said. "You all go home, get some sleep. It'll be awhile." Wally said.

"Nope. We're staying here." Robin grinned.

* * *

><em>(03:27 a.m.)<em>

Four centimeters. She was finally 4 centimeters. Artemis was so happy she could cry.

"God! When's this thing gonna come flying out of me!" She yelped. "Or in your case, when's it gonna come running out of me!" she hissed, angrily, at Wally.

Okay, so not _that_ happy.

"It's still gonna take a while Artemis." Dinah frowned, as Wally held her hand during a contraction. "I hate this." Artemis sighed, on the verge of crying.

"Wally! I swear this kid better be 22 years old before you get me pregnant again or you'll be sleeping on the roof for now on!" Artemis growled. Wally frowned, kissing her hand.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Dinah muttered, leaving.

"Hey Arty, I know the pain is really bad, but remember this. Once the baby's out, the pain will be gone, and it'll be so worth it." Wally said.

"I hope to God you're right Wally."

* * *

><em>(04:34 a.m.)<em>

Still four centimeters.

"So do you think the baby will be born before noon?" Zatanna asked. "Ha! I don't think this baby will be born today!" Artemis scoffed.

Zatanna chuckled, holding her hand. "So where's Wally?" She asked. "I told him he could sleep until I hit eight centimeters. He's crashing in the waiting room." Artemis explained.

"So where's your Nom?" Zatanna wondered, looking around for Mes. Crock. "I asked Ollie and Wally's uncle Barry not to get her until I reach six centimeters." She said.

"You should get some rest Zatanna." Artemis said. "Okay, and I wish I could speed up your labor, but I can't. Sorry." She said.

"It's okay."

As Artemis laid there, completely bored out of her skull, she smiled when she felt the baby move around and kick her belly button.

"Hey there baby. Just a little while longer and we get to see you, and you get to see me and Daddy." Artemis cooed.

"Daddy wants you to have my hair and his eyes. So are you gonna look like that? Or are you going to have red hair and gray eyes? I wish I knew." Artemis sighed.

"If you're a girl, I want you to have my eyes and daddy's hair. If you're a boy, you can be blonde."

* * *

><em>(06:03 a.m.)<em>

Six centimeters. Artemis was finally six centimeters, and able to get an epidural.

It felt great!

Ollie and Barry had even gotten Paula, and would bring her back to Central. Now that she was past five centimeters, labor would go faster.

Thank God!

So maybe the baby would be born before noon. But only time would tell.

"Hello Artemis." Paula cooed rolling into the room. "Hi Momma." Artemis said. "Why didn't you get me sooner?" She scolded.

"I asked them not to until I hit six centimeters. I've been here since like 11:30." Artemis groaned. "You needed sleep." she added softly.

"I can't wait until the baby's born." Paula said. "Same here. I love you mom." "I love you too."

* * *

><em>(06:41 a.m.)<em>

"Hey beautiful." Wally said. He held her hand in his own, kissing her cheek. "Wally, my ass is asleep." Artemis moaned.

Wally just laughed. "I love you so much." He said, stroking her cheek. "I love you too." she said, in a barely heard whisper.

"Just a few more hours, from what Doctor Shardon told me." Wally said. "I can't wait. I just have three more centimeters, then I can push." Artemis said.

"Nervous?"

"Scared actually. But I'll be alright."

* * *

><em>(10:15 a.m.)<em>

"Artemis, it's time to start pushing. Now set your feet up on this, and I want you to push down against your abdomen, but only during a contraction okay?" Doctor Shardon said.

Artemis nodded, holding Wally's hand.

"Okay, in three, two, one. Push." She instructed. Artemis held her breath, releasing slowly as he pushed, and Doctor Shardon counted down from ten.

"Good. That's good. Baby's head is almost crowning." "You mean it's not even there yet!" Artemis groaned.

"I know. But luckily you've got another contraction. Now, push."

Artemis's breath hitched in her throat. This push hurt like hell! And she couldn't figure out how Wally could watch the space between her legs and not barf!

"Baby's heads out."

Artemis collapsed. Next time, she was having a C-Section! According to Shardon, all she needed was to get the shoulders out and their baby would be there, in the world, in their arms.

Another push. She went through another push, but nothing happened. The baby didn't move; it was still in Artemis's cervix.

Wally was getting annoyed. He wanted to see the baby. He wanted see the baby him and Arty created nine months ago.

And they were here, on this day, because of a tiny rip in the condom they were using. Who the hell would've thought?

He watched the area between Artemis's legs, waiting- wanting- for the baby to be there already. Suddenly, the baby slid out, and he saw it.

_He saw his son._

"He's here." Wally said. Artemis didn't hear him. "What?" she asked, still dazed.

"It's a boy." he grinned.

Doctor Shardon held up the squirming, now screaming newborn, for Artemis to see.

_Wally was right. _

_It was a boy. _

_They had a son._

Doctor Shardon cut the cord, and carried him off to clean him up. Artemis and Wally's gaze never left him. "Wally! He's a little blonde you!" Artemis cried.

She was right. Besides the golden blonde locks, he looked just like Wally did when he was a newborn.

Artemis gladly took her son in her arms. He was tiny, wrapped perfectly in a sky blue blanket, a matching blue hat on his tiny head.

"Go introduce our son to everyone." Artemis said, handing him to Wally.

"And tell my Mom I wanna see her please!" Artemis added.

* * *

><em>(10:48 a.m.)<em>

Wally stepped out, a smile planted on his face when he heard everyone gasp at the blue blankets he held snug in his arms.

"Oh Wally!" His mother gasped, holding her husbands hand.

"Guys, this is Jai. Jai Michael West." Wally introduced his son.

"So how's Artemis?" Conner asked. "She's good. Paula, she wants to see you." Wally said. Paula rolled off toward her daughters hospital room.

"Hi Momma!" Artemis grinned. Paula rolled over to her daughter, as Artemis sat up and hugged her.

"Oh honey. You did great, and Jai's beautiful." Paula said. "Thanks mom. Doctor said he weighs eight pounds! Eight! That's like a watermelon!" she cried.

Paula laughed, holding her daughter's hand.

* * *

><em>(11:34 a.m.)<em>

As Wally rocked his son slowly around the room, humming, someone stepped in.

The Wrights.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Artemis cried. "Look, I know we backed out Artemis, but please-" Paige began, only to have Wally cut her off.

"Get the fuck out before I call security!" He hissed. Wally handed Jai to Artemis, who clutched him protectively in her arms.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Chance hissed. "Stay away from my son! And his mother!" Wally snapped.

"I believe you two should leave." A man gripped Paige and Chance Wrights shoulders. The man was stronge and blonde.

Sportsmaster.

The married couple gulped, leaving without saying another word. Lawrence left a few moments after them.

"That. Was. Weird." Artemis said. Wally nodded in agreement, turning back to his new son.

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>February 15, 2014<em>  
><em>09:18 a.m.<em>

Jai was beautiful.

At three days old he was now home, being fed by his loving mother. "He's finally here." Wally grinned.

"Yeah." Artemis smiled, humming a random tune as Jai suckled from her breast. "I have a son. You have a son. We have a son!" He said, laying beside her on their bed.

"Yeah. Do you think we'll survive the first night?" Artemis asked. Wally shrugged. "No idea."

They'd find out soon enough.

**(And... Done! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I know I did! Well, it's now time for me to finish my other stories from other... Things on FanFic. **

**Maybe Dark Child 2. I don't know if y'all read that or not. You should read it if you like Teen Titans. It's gonna get updated sometime between now and Valentines Day! I so excited! :)**


End file.
